


Voltron Headcanon Extravaganza

by simply_nerdy_foster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, Alcohol, Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cats, College, F/M, Florists, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Locked In, M/M, Mermaids, Pidge is done with the obvious tension, Sexuality Crisis, So much angst, Stranded, Tags Are Hard, Witchcraft, but so much fluff too, even Colleen Holt and she doesnt even know them, even Rover, hc collection, hc means headcanon btw, ill add then as i need to, im so sorry, just in case someone doesnt know, probably forgetting some characters, rip Rover, so is literally everyone else, soulmate aus, vld hcs, who knows how many AUs ill have in this thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nerdy_foster/pseuds/simply_nerdy_foster
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but here we go.A collection of AUs I've kidnapped and modified for my own purposes, as well as some I've brainstormed based on other AUs. If you see an AU I've created feel free to use it, of course. Some of these will be on Earth, some won't. Some will be aged up, some won't. Some will be fluff, some will be angst. It's just going to be a huge variety of stuff, and I hope I don't drop this one like the last one I tried to do. So enjoy, and feel free to leave feedback.





	Voltron Headcanon Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> These things will also be longer than a one-shot, but probably shorter than a novella. I'd call them short stories, but the cut-off for that title is 10,000 words I think? We'll see how it goes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

*casually places random words here to keep this thing from deleting before the first chapter is ready*


End file.
